Dead!
by Sweet'Shayla
Summary: Qui aurait pu croire que la mort serait si peu reposante.... OCXOC, IchiRuki, UlquiHime, RenXOC, IshiNemu.......les habituels quoi! Chapitre3 en place
1. Dead!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Bleach appartient à Kubo Tite; seul les OC des cette fic m'appartiennent,

L'excellente chanson «Dead» dont je fais mention dans ce chapitre appartient à My Chemial Romance.

* * *

**Rating M**, pour **langage**, **violence** et d'éventuels **limes/lemons**.

* * *

**Prologue**

«Est-ce que je vous ai déjà mentionné a quel point je déteste les motos? Sérieusement, je les hais, je les exècre au point que j'en fais des ulcères d'estomacs chaque fois que j'en vois une!! Alors, imaginez plusieurs à la fois...pff! Évidamment, ce n'est pas la machine que je n'aime pas, elle ne choisit pas d'elle meme sa vitesse et les manoeuvres qu'on lui fait faire...se sont les imbéciles qui les conduisent le réel problème. Bon, bon...je vous entends jusqu'ici, « ne nous m'est pas tous dans le meme panier! », « j'en ai une et je fais attention!! », bla bla bla, je sais, je sais...mais quand meme, ne me dites pas que vous en avez jamais vu une passer a 200 km/h (minimum), du genre, « Tiens!! Je crois qu'elle était peut-etre possiblement jaune! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?...Euh...je sais pas...j'ai plus l'impression quelle était verte et qu'ils étaient deux dessus... Ah bon...j'ai pas eu le temps de remarquer... » Vous me suivez?

Ce qui me répugne le plus c'est le fait qu'ils ne semblent jamais se soucier des autres conducteurs. Ils arrivent a grande vitesse, double de tout cotés. Ils vont meme jusqu'à se promener sur une roue et ça en pleine accélération alors que la route est bourré de véhicules. Completement insouciants!!

Mais vous savez quoi? Je m'en fou! Ils peuvent bien se tuer, ca m'ai égale! En autant qu'ils le fassent loin de moi, évidement! Je tiens à ma vie et ridiculement en plus!!

(Soupire frustré!)

« De quoi je me plains?...Est-ce que ca changerait quelque chose?...J'en doute fortement!! Pourquoi?...C'est assez simple! Un de ces imbéciles finient m'a déjà eu!! »

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Dead**

_J'étais sur le chemin du retour, après une grosse journée de travail et l'autoroute était bondé de véhicules en tout genre. Tous n'avaient qu'une seule chose en tête : retourner à la maison pour savourer un vendredi soir tranquille avant le super week-end qui était annoncé; soleil et chaleur en perspective. Tous semblait pressé __de retourné chez soi et allait légerement plus rapidement que la vitesse permise. Je n'échappais a cette règle._

_Comme je conduisais, une de mes chansons préférées de MCR (My Chemical Romance) jouait à la radio. Incapable de résister, je me mis a chanter avec Gerard Way._

**And if your heart stops beating**

**I'll be here wondering**

**Did you get what you deserve?**

**The ending of your life…**

_Après un hiver interminable, la température de cet après-midi de Mai était trop agréable pour que je ne profite pas de cet excuse pour descendre la fenetre de ma voiture, laissant le vent jouer dans mes cheveux (ou les emmeller...c'est comme vous voulez!)_

**And if you get to heaven**

**I'll be here waiting, babe**

**Did you get what you deserve?**

**The end….**

_Un vendredi absollument parfait..._

**And if your life won't wait**

**Then your heart can't take this**

**Have you heard the news**

**That you're dead?**

_J'étais sur le point d'effectuer un changement de voie__ lorsque je vis dans le rétroviseur de droite une de ces horreures sur deux roues sur le point de me passer par la droite justement. « D'où y sort celui-là?? »_

**No one ever had nice much to say**

**I think they never liked you anyway**

**Oh take me from my hospital bed**

**Wouldn't it be grand?**

**It ain't exactly what you planned**

**And wouldn't it be great**

**If we were dead?**

**Oh Dead!**

_J'ai alors regardé encore une fois, pour être a peu près sûr de ses intentions, quand il fit une manoeuvre qui me laissa franchement abasourdie. Il s'amena derrière ma voiture si près que si ça n'avait été de son casque, je lui aurais surment vu le blanc des yeux, fit un mouvement brusque vers la droite et tenta de me doubler. __Le conducteur de la voiture qui se trouvais a ma droite (légerement en avant) dû être suprit par l'apparition soudaine de la moto et (oh! réaction stupide!) hurta les freins violamment. Le motocycliste tenta de rallentir son engin sans succès, la roue arrière du bolide levant dans les airs. Il tenta alors l'ultime manoeuvre de se faufiler entre les deux voitures._

**Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish**

**You never fell in love**

**Did you get what you deserve?**

**The ending of you're life.**

_...il perdit le contrôle de l'engin..._

**And if you get to heaven**

**I'll be here waiting, babe**

**Did you get what you deserve?**

**The end….**

_Mon coeur s'arreta alors qu'il tombait devant mon auto..._

**And if your life won't wait**

**Then your heart can't take this**

**Have you heard the news**

**That you're dead?**

_Frappant les freins __aussi fort que je le pû, je perdis aussi le controle de ma voiture...et de ma vie. Je ne me rappelle que par bribes ce qui a bien pu se passer a ce moment. Le son des voitures qui se tamponnent à haute vitesse n'est pas quelque chose que je vais oublier de si tôt._

**No one ever had nice much to say**

**I think they never liked you anyway**

**Oh take me from my hospital bed**

**Wouldn't it be grand?**

**To take a pistol by the hand**

**And wouldn't it be great**

_Alsphate (bitume), ciel, alsphate, ciel et encore l'asphate...je me sentais comme dans un très mauvais manège. Par contre...la chose bien avec les manèges, peu importe qu'il soit bon ou pas, il n'y a pas la douleur...et la mienne était atroce. Je me sentais tiré, poussé, frappé, déchiré...rien ne peut réellement décrire l'horrible sensation et l__a terrible douleur que celle-ci provocait. Je me rappelle vaguement avoir souhaiter mourir pour que s'arrete ma souffrance... Puis...plus rien, silence complet. Enfin, la douleur disparue._

**And in my honest observation**

**During this operation**

**Found a complication in your heart**

**So long**

**'Cause now you've got**

**Maybe just two weeks to live**

**Is that the most the both of you can give?**

_Doucement, tout doucement, les sons, le ciel, la route, très doucement, tout revint...sauf la douleur. Enfin, c'était terminé.__ Je sortie de mon véhicule avec précaution, ce que je vis alors me frappa de stupeur._

**La, la, la, la, la!**

**La, la, la, la, la, la!**

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la!!!**

_Une vintaine de voitures, empilées les unes contre les autres, certaines légerement abimées, d'autres complètement détruites. Des hommes titubant, des femmes pleurant, des enfants hurlant de douleur et de peur. Étrangement, je n'avais ni envie de pleurer, ni d'hurler, je ne souffrais plus._

_« Wei__rd... »_

_Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, je jetai un coup__ d'oeil a mes mains et remarquai qu'elles n'étaient pas tâchées de sang...pourtant elles auraient dû l'être! C'était impossible avec tout ce que je venais de vivre! C'est alors que je remarquai une chaine qui bizarrement pendait a ma poitrine..._

_**DEAD!**_

_(a suivre...)_

* * *

Hey Hey!! Deux premières pour moi ce soir! 

Premier chapitre de ma première fic ever, hourray for me !! Je me sens toute chose. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas réellement où je vais aller avec ça mais bon...j'ai une vague idée...me connaissant, je vais probablement y aller au jour le jour.

Je vais aussi tenter de faire un chapitre par semaine (pour commencer)...non je ne vais pas faire mon histoire en mode Shunppo...lol!

Souhaitez-moi bonne inspiration et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

En passant...je suis québécoise, donc, chez nous ont conduit à gauche et un dépassement par la droite est donc interdit.

* * *


	2. Hollow et Shinigami

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Bleach appartient à Kubo Tite; seul les OC des cette fic m'appartiennent,

**Rating M**, pour **langage** (anglissisme), **violence** et d'éventuels **limes/lemons**.

* * *

**Dans le chapitre precedent:**

_Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, je jetai un coup d'oeil a mes mains et remarquai qu'elles n'étaient pas tâchées de sang...pourtant elles auraient dû l'être! C'était impossible avec tout ce que je venais de vivre! C'est alors que je remarquai une chaine qui bizarrement pendait a ma poitrine..._

_**DEAD!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Hollow et Shinigami**

* * *

_« What the... »_

_Il s'agisait d'une chaine d'une bonne grosseur et elle aurait dû être lourde. En faite, je ne la sentait même pas. L'autre extrémité semblait se trouver à l'intétieur de la voiture. Je me penchai alors pour voir à quoi elle menait. Ce que je vis me stupéfia._

_J'étais là, dans la voiture renversée, toujours retenue par la ceinture de sécuritée, la tête en bas...les yeux mi-clos. Du sang coulait le long de mon cou pour dégouté de mes cheveux sur le plafond du véhicule. Une mare était en train de se formée. Ma respiration, extrêmement sifflante et irrégulière, formait des bulles dans le sang qui s'écoulait aussi de ma bouche et mon nez. Avec un détachement froid, je me dis que je devait souffrir d'hémoragies internes._

_Les secours commencait à arriver de partout. Deux hommes se dirigèrent vers ma voiture. L'un d'eux se pencha pour me porter assistance et étira la main pour prendre mon pouls. Avant même qu'il ne me touche, mon corps laissa échappé toute l'air qui restait dans mes poumons dans un sifflement léger, figeant mes yeux mi-clos dans un regard vide. Il hésita mais prit toute de même mon pouls. Je regardais la scêne, silencieuse, figée de stupeur._

_Il ferma les yeux en soupirant péniblement._

_« ...nous ne pouvons plus rien pour elle... »_

_D'un accord silencieux, les deux hommes s'éloignèrent pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas aider quelqu'un d'autre._

_À se moment précis, la chaine éclata dans un son métalique. Seul quelques mailles restait toujours attachées à ma poitrine. Ne m'attardant pas a ce détail, je tentai de retenir l'homme qui avait parlé._

_« Non!...Attendez...aidez-moi! »_

_Je voulu attraper son chandail mais ma main ne rencontra que le vide._

_« Quoi? »_

_« Ça ne sert a rien...ils ne t'entendent pas. »_

_Je me retournai vivement pour voir qui venait de parler. Un jeune homme se tenait a quelques metres de moi._

_« Pourquoi? Tu m'entends toi! »_

_Il rit doucement._

_« C'est qu'il semblerait que nous soyons dans la même situation, toi et moi... »_

_Je remarquai alors les quelques mailles qui pendaient aussi a sa poitrine._

_« ...on est...mort, c'est ça? »_

_« Je suis pas particulièrement spécialiste en la matière mais je crois bien que oui... »_

_Silence..._

_« ...alors? Elle est où la Grande Faucheuse? »_

_Je regardai gauche puis à droite cherchant du regard._

_« Tu crois qu'elle est en retard sur son horaire? »_

_Ma question était ironique et il rit à nouveau. En le regardant de plus près, je remarquai ce qu'il portait et qui fit monter une vague de colère en moi._

_« Ah! Je vois... »_

_Je croisai les bras, tappant du pied méchamment._

_« ...satisfait? »_

_Il me regarda suspicieusement._

_« De quoi? »_

_« D'avoir causé cet accident et de nous avoir tués tout les deux, pauvre épais! »_

_« Même pas de ma faute! »_

_« C'est le mienne peut-être?!? »_

_« Non! C'est la faute de l'autre twit qui a foutu les 'breaks' pour rien! Si y'avait pas fait ça, j'aurais pû passer sans problême! »_

_« QUOI? »_

_« Cé vrai! »_

_« Parc'que t'avais d'affaire à dépasser par la droite, encore! Ah pis merde! Pourquoi je perds mon temps à parler à un imbécile pareil! »_

_Je tournai les talons pour m'éloigner autant que possible de lui._

_« Où vas-tu? »_

_J'arretai dans mon élan et me retournai rapidement, le pointant du doigt._

_« Peu importe! En autant que c'est loin de toi! »_

_Sur ce, je tournai a nouveau les talons pour m'éloigner._

_« Et t'avises pas de me suivre!!! »_

_« Mais je vais être tout seul... »_

_« DONT CARE!! »_

_La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque j'entrai dans un parc. Je vis un banc un peu plus loin et décidai de m'y reposer. Étrangement, bien que je ne m'étais jamais posé la question au paravant, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un mort puisse éprouver de la fatigue et lorsque mon ventre gargouilla, je réalisai qu'un mort pouvait aussi mourir de faim...façon de parler, bien sûr!_

_Le banc sur lequel je m'assis était froid et dur mais j'étais si crevée que je le trouvai tout de même extrêmement confortable. La journée avait été terriblement éprouvante et je n'avais qu'une seule envie : dormir._

_« Où on est là? »_

_J'émis un grognement parfaitement audible._

_« Pourquoi tu me suit...fatigant! »_

_C'était plus une constatation qu'une question mais il y répondit tout de même._

_« Je me suis dis que tu semblais savoir où tu allais... »_

_Nous restâmes silencieux quelques minutes._

_« Ont est censé faire quoi? Je veux dire...c'est frustrant! Est-ce qu'on est supposé rien faire jusqu'à notre réincarnation??...Est-ce qu'on se réincarne, au moin?? »_

_Au moment même ou il allait me répondre, un rire cruel se fit entendre._

_« Pour les autres, je sais pas mais pour toi, c'est sûr que non...Mouhahahaha!»_

_Mon 'meurtrier' pâlit dramatiquement alors qu'il était évident qu'il voyait ce qui venait de parler. J'en déduisit donc que le parleur se trouvait dans mon dos. Doucement, très doucement, je me retournai pour voir ce qui ce trouvait derrière moi. Je dû pâlir autant que mon compagnon car la...'chose'... sembla passablement amusée._

_La 'chose' souriait à pleines dents. À défault d'être belles, il était évident qu'il avait les avaient toutes. Sa tête était démesurément grosse par rapport à son corps qui lui semblait ridiculement petit. Cette 'chose' n'avait absolument rien d'humain. De plus, à l'endroit ou aurait dû se trouver son coeur, se trouvait un large trou par lequel ont pouvait facilement voir le paysage qui se situait derrière lui. Une vision franchement dérangeante. _

_« Que voulez-vous dire...? »_

_Ma voix tremblait légèrement. Il éclata de rire à nouveau._

_« Que seul ceux qui arrivent à ce rendre à la Soul Society, se réincarnent...Et comme j'ai la ferme intention de vous bouffez tout les deux... »_

_Il sauta dans les airs avec une efficacitée et une rapiditée déroutantes pour les proportions qu'il affichait dans le but visible de nous attaquer._

_« __**VOUS POUVEZ DIRE ADIEUX A VÔS CHANCES DE RÉINCANATION...MOUHAHAHAHAAAA!!!**__ »_

_Dans un mouvement de panique, nous nous retournâmes rapidement dans le but quazi futile de nous échappé en hurlant, certain de mourir...encore! Toutefois, le coup ne vint pas. À la place, nous entendîmes un bruit de métal et un grognement offusqué. La 'chose' semblait avoir été arretée. Mon compagnon se retourna sans toutefois arreter de courir pour voir ce qui se passait, il fit une drôle de face et prit mon bras pour nous diriger vers le buisson le plus près afin de nous y cacher. Un fois derrière le dit buisson, je pus avoir une vue sur la scène qui se déroulait près du banc de parc où je me trouvais quelques secondes plus tôt._

_Un homme, vêtu d'un kinono completement noire, assez grand et heureusement pour nous, armé d'un katana, tenait en joue la 'chose'. L'homme semblait d'assez méchante humeur et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de jouer._

_« Pousses-toi Shinigami! Tu me sépares de mon repas...À moin que je te... »_

_La 'chose' n'eu pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que le 'shinigami' en question le trancha en deux. L'attaque fut si rapide, qu'il ne surcilla même pas et diparus._

_« Ta gueule... » fut la réponse du 'shinigami'._

_Il se retourna alors vers notre buisson. _

_« Sortez de là tout les deux! »_

_Nous nous redardâmes avec appréantion, mon compagnon et moi, hésitant a sortir de notre cachette._

_« __**TOUT DE SUITE!!!!**__ »_

_C'était assez pour nous faire littérallement apparaitre devant le buisson comme par enchantement. Le 'shinigami' semblait carrément bouillir de rage. Il avança vers nous, menaçant, son katana sur l'épaule pour ne s'arreter qu'à quelques centimetres de nous. Je résistai à l'envie de reculer et mon compagnon déglutit péniblement. Notre sauveur nous fixa quelques minutes avec son air d'enragé, puis il parla délibérément et avec l'évidence qu'il se controlait le plus qu'il pouvait._

_« ...pourquoi?...Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas resté près de vôs corps? »_

_J'hésitai._

_« ...on...on aurait dû? »_

_« Hell! Oui! »_

_Il se ressaisit avant de parler a nouveau. _

_« Savez-vous que je vous ai chercher toute la foutu journée?Mon capitaine m'aurait décapité, égorgé ET évicéré si ce putain de Hollow vous avaient bouffé... »_

_« Ouais...mais c'est pas vraiment comme s'il y avait un manuel qui dit ce qu'on doit faire quand on meure... »_

_Dit mon compagnon en croisant les bras._

_« Whatever! Vous partez directement pour Seireitei. »_

_Avant que nous puissions réagir, nous reçûmes chacun un léger coup sur le front de la garde de son katana. Tandis que nous nous enfonsions doucement dans le sol, je regardai le 'shinigami' en me disant que si ce n'était de son air renfrogné, il était plutot mignon malgré ses nombreux tatoux._

_(à suivre)_

* * *

**Le blablatage de Shayla**

Bon, je sais que j'ai dit dans le premier chapitre que je n'écrirais qu'un chapitre par semaine mais comme je suis en vacance cette semaine, aussi bien en profité! Les deux premiers chapitres sont une mise en situation pour les prochains et sont le passé raconté par le perso principal, c'est donc la raison pour laquelle tout est en italique centré. Pas d'inquiètude à avoir, ça ne sera pas le cas des prochains chapitre.

Pour mes lecteur Français, je vais mettre à la fin de chaque chapitre un lexique Québécois ► Français pour les expressions typiquement québécoises. Je sais que je pourrais tout écrire à la « française » mais ça serait un peu comme renier mes origines'

N'hésitez pas à utiliser le bouton « Review », j'ai besoin de vôs opinions positifs et négatifs constructifs, évidemment.

Until next time

BanKai pour tous!!

* * *

**Lexique Québécois ► Français**

_Grande Faucheuse__ ►_La mort sous la forme qu'on lui donne souvent dans les film d'horreur. Vêtue de noir, sans visage et portant une grande faux.

_Pauvre épais_ ► Insulte. Pauvre imbécile, crétin...vous comprennez j'en suis certaine.

_C'est la faute de l'autre twit qui a foutu les 'breaks' pour rien_ ► C'est la faute de l'imbécile qui a freiné inutilement.

_Parc'que t'avais d'affaire à dépasser par la droite, encore_ ► Jargon d'un québécois en colère...en résumé...Tu n'avais pas le droit de me doubler par la voie de droite.

_DONT CARE!!_ ► Anglais. Je m'en fou!

_Où on est là?_ ► Où sommes nous?

_Fatigant_ ► Quelqu'un de dérangeant. Qui nous tappe sur les nerfs.

_Faire une drôle de face_ ► Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'une expression purement québécoise alors je ne prendrai pas de chance. Faire une mimique étrange...étrangement il ne s'agit pas de quelque chose de drôle...

_Hell!_ ► Enfer! Dans le cas présent...ca devrait sonner plus comme...Merde!

_Whatever!_ ► Peut importe!

* * *


	3. L'examen

**Disclaimer:**

Bleach appartient à Kubo Tite; seul les OC des cette fic m'appartiennent.

* * *

**Rating M**, pour**langage**,**violence** et d'éventuels **limes/lemons**.

* * *

Dans le chapitre précédent... 

_Avant que nous puissions réagir, nous reçûmes chacun un léger coup sur le front de la garde de son katana. Tandis que nous nous enfonsions doucement dans le sol, je regardai le 'shinigami' en me disant que si ce n'était de son air renfrogné, il était plutot mignon malgré ses nombreux tatoux._

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**L'examen **

« Shizumu! Makkura nashi tsuki!! » je m'écriai.

Aussitot, mon zanpakuto se divisa pour devenir deux kodashis de couleur noir bleuté. Je me plaçai en position de combat, attendant que mon adversaire en fasse autant.

« Hoero! Zabimaru! » s'écria-t-il.

Renji Abarai. Plutot étrange, non? C'était lui, il y a maintenant six ans, qui m'avait envoyé ici, dans le Seireitei et maintenant c'était lui qui me faisais subir mon examen final de zanpakuto. C'était le dernier examen avant la fin des classes de ma dernière année à l'Académie des Shinigamis. Les Capitaines des treizes divisions étaient présent dans une section spéciale du stade qui nous avaient servit pendant nôs six années d'entrainement au zanpakuto, mes compagnons de classe et moi. Ils étaient présents pour choisir, d'après leurs orientations et leurs compétances, les prochaines recrues pour chacune de leurs divisions.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends? J'ai pas toute la journée! » dit Renji en tappant du pied.

« Oups! Pardon... » je m'exclamai, gênée. Je me lançai donc vers lui en utilisant la technique de Shyunpô que j'avais apprise dans mes cours.

Comme je suis la seule étudiante à avoir un shikai double, j'ai dû étudier le maniement du zanpakuto avec le Capitaine Kyouraku et le Capitaine Ukitake (les deux autres seuls shinigami avec des shikais doubles), des divisions 8 et 13, parfois à tour de rôle mais parfois aussi les deux à la fois...deux vrai bouffons ces deux là! Je me demande même parfois comment j'ai pûs réussir à apprendre quelque chose...

Un kodashi au dessus de la tête et l'autre parrallèle devant moi, j'attaquai donc dans le but de faire une tranche suivit d'un piqué. La tranche fut bloqué assez aisément par le vice-capitaine tandis qu'il évita de justesse le piqué, vu la rapiditée à laquelle je le fis suivre. Dans les estrades, je pouvais entendre les deux bouffons qui m'encourageais, faisant office de meneuses de claques pour l'occasion. Un coup d'oeil simultané du Capitaine Yamamoto de la 1ère division ainsi que du Capitaine Kuchiki du la 6ième divisions les découragèrent assez rapidement.

Renji me repoussa sans grand effort. J'utilisai encore une fois le shyunpô mais cette fois pour m'éloigner de lui alors qu'il m'attaquait à son tour. Il leva Zabimaru à la vertical et lorsqu'il fut assez près de moi, il l'abaissa rapidement. Je tentai tant bien que mal de le bloquer mais mon kodashi de gauche se couinça dans les dents de son arme, me faisant lâcher prise. J'utilisai le shyunpô pour m'éloigner le plus loin possible. Lorsque je m'arretai, je ressentis une douleur au bras gauche. Inconsciemment, je portai ma main droite a ma blessure sans lâcher prise sur mon dernier kodashi. Je pouvais sentir mon sang qui coulait le long de mon bras.

'_C'est étrange...j'ai bien vu qu'il allait me toucher avec son zanpakuto...pourquoi je ne me suis pas tassé de là?'_

Je pouvais voir les gens de la 4ième division qui se préparaient déjà à me recevoir. Je jetai alors un coup d'oeil aux Capitaines qui murmuraient entre-eux puis aux autres étudiants qui attendaient pour passer leur examen. Les premiers semblaient répréhensifs tandis que les seconds semblaient nerveux de voir que le vice-capitaine ne serait clément pour personne.

Renji soupira. « Suivant! »

Un sentiment de rage se leva en moi. _'Il n'est pas question que je passe une année de plus dans cette Académie...' _

Je m'élançai à nouveau vers lui avec une toute nouvelle détermination.

« Qui t'a dis que c'était terminé? Art destructif #31 : Shakka Hô! » m'exclamai-je.

Il eû à peine le temps de se retourner et de se protéger en croisa les bras devant son visage pour bloquer la sphère d'énergie alors qu'elle lui explosait en pleine face. L'explosion l'aveugla assez longtemps pour me permettre de récupérer mon arme et de l'attaquer à nouveau. Les Capitaines regardait la scène, certains avec intéret, d'autres avec amusement, seul le Capitaine Kuchiki, malgré une minuscule étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux dû à la vision de son vice-capitaine se prenant le Hado en pleine gueule, restait relativement impassible.

Toutefois, ma nouvelle attaque fut en vain et je fut repoussée avec une violence qui me fit planer en l'air jusqu'à ce que mon dos frappe le mur qui délimitait l'arène de combat. Je retombai durement au sol, ma vision diminuée par les étoiles que je voyais danser devant mes yeux. J'avais l'impression que l'air refusait obstinément de retourner dans mes poumons. Je tentai de me relever en vain. J'étais étourdit et me sentais faible et vunérable.

'_Merde!'_

Soudain, une main amicale se tendit devant moi. Je levai les yeux pour voir le visage renfrogné de Renji Abarai. Voyant que j'hésitais, il me souria malicieusement.

« Pas trop mal ce Hado, Ayamato... »

Je soupirai en prenant sa main. Alors qu'il m'aidait à me relever, il remarqua mon expression déçu.

« Hey! Ne va pas t'imaginer que tu avais une chance contre moi...Je suis quand même le seul vice-capitaine à avoir un Bankai. Y'en a qu'un que je connaisse qui ne soit pas capitaine et qui arrive à me foutre une raclée... » il souria en prononçant la dernière phrase, dû à un quelconque souvenir je présumai.

« Pourquoi il te demande nous faire passer les examens dans ce cas. C'est évident que nous n'avons aucune chance... » grognai-je.

Il leva les épaules. « Bah! Il ne me l'ont pas demandé, c'est moi qui s'est offert... » il pointa un shinigami chauve qui se mettait en place pour l'examen de l'étudiant suivant « ...tout comme Ikkaku. Je suppose qu'il n'y a que nous d'eux d'assez débile pour accepter de se faire tabasser par les finissants de l'Académie. »

« Comme si vous vous faites réellement tabasser... » dis-je en roulant les yeux.

« Hey! Ne va pas t'enflé la tête mais ce Hado franchement...une chance que j'ai de bons réflexes autrement...tu aurais surement réussit a me décoiffer... » il me souria à pleines dents, fier de sa boutade.

Je refreinai une envie soudaine de lui envoyer un autre Hado en pleine gueule. Tout en discutant, il me dirigeait en me soutenant vers les gens de 4ième division qui était déjà prêt à me recevoir.

« Hey! Hanatarou, tu peux t'occuper d'elle? Je dois retourner pour les examens. » demanda Renji a un jeune homme à l'air un peu niais...bon ok...beaucoup niais!

« Oui biensur, vice-capitaine Abarai. » répondit Hanatarou.

'_Kamé! Ce qu''il a l'air idiot...'._pensai-je en examinant Hanatarou, tandis que Renji retournait vers l'arène de combat.

Hanatarou me fit signe de m'assoir, ce que je fis afin qu'il puisse commencer à me soigner. Il placa ses mains au dessus de ma blessure et en utilisant son reiatsu commença à soigner ma blessure.

« C'était très impressionnant Miss Ayamato. Vraiment! » dit-il avec son air idiot. Voyant que je n'avais pas l'air très convaincu, il continua. « C'est vrai! J'ai déjà vu le vice-capitaine Abarai se battre contre Ichigo et c'était réellement très impressionnant...à vrai dire, c'était carrément effrayant! Le vice-capitaine Abarai est vraiment puissant, même que je crois qu'il est le vice-capitaine le plus puissant de tout les vice-capitaines! Oui! Oui! Bah...c'est vrai qu'il a perdu contre Ichigo mais Ichigo est dans une classe à part je dirais... » dit-il en me prodigant les soins nésséssaire.

_Il n'arrete donc jamais de parler...quoi que c'est quand même intéressant..._

« ...il a même réussit à battre le capitaine Kuchiki pour sauver sa soeur...la soeur du capitaine je veux dire, Kuchiki Rukia. Elle est tellement gentille et belle... » Il soupira en rêvassant. « ... Elle avait été condamnée...injustement que je dis...parce qu'elle a dû donner ses pouvoir de Shinigami à Ichigo mais en faite, elle ne voulait que lui donner la moitié de ses pouvoirs mais comme Ichigo a un niveau de reiatsu extrement élevé...autant sinon plus qu'un capitaine...il lui a prit tout ses pouvoirs...je dis ça parce qu'il a son propre Bankai mais seulement les capitaines ont un Bankai...mais le vice-capitaine Abarai a aussi un Bankai...c'est pour ca que je dis qu'il est le plus puissant des vices-capitaines... »

'_Ça y est...je suis completement perdue...'_

« ...Ça me fais penser à une fois où... » continua-t-il.

« Hanatarou! Arrète ton char, veux-tu!? Tu vois bien qu'elle ne comprend pas un traître mot de ce que tu raconte? Moi même, je connais l'histoire et tu arrive à me perdre avec ton bla-bla incessant! » le gronda une nouvelle venue que je ne connaissais pas.

« Oups! Désolé vice-capitaine Isane. » s'excusa-t-il en se grattant le dernière de la tête et en riant stupidement. « C'est vrai que j'ai la tendance à trop parler...ha ha ha... »

La vice-capitaine leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée et tourna les talons pour aller s'occuper d'un étudiant qui venait d'arriver après son examen avec Ikkaku. À le voir, il était évidant qu'Ikkaku prennait son rôle un peu trop au sérieux.

Au même moment, Hanatarou terminait de me soigner. « Te voilà comme neuve. Tu peux te reposer encore un peu, moi je vais aller aider Vice-capitaine Isane, je crois bien que cet élève à besoin d'un peu plus d'assistance. Le 3ième siège Madarame à tendance à exagéré un peu...ha ha ha! » sur ce, il s'éloigna sans toutefois quitter son air niais.

'_Ouf! Enfin...'_

La douleur maintenant partie, je me sentais mieux quoi que j'étais toujours irritée par le résultat de mon examen. Le fait de penser à mon examen me fit tourner les yeux vers l'arène où allait se dérouler un nouvel examen. Voyant l'élève qui se présentait devant Renji, je souriai méchamment malgré moi.

'_Voyons comment il se débrouillera...' _

L'élève, un jeune homme d'une vintaine d'années, se présenta devant le vice-capitaine et le salua, lui présentant les respects dû. Il était assez grand et bien bâtit rendant ses habits d'académicien plutôt saillants. Ses cheveux noirs étaient long et attachés en une haute queue de cheval qui lui descendait au milieu du dos. Son visage était sérieux et son air concentré bien que ses yeux gris-bleus gardait son habituelle lueure malicieuse. Il se plaça en position d'attaque.

« Akeru! Hateshinai akari! » déclara-t-il. Il fallait avouer que la forme Shikai de son zanpakuto était plutôt impressionnante. La lame, d'une longueur respectable, semblait très tranchante et le dos de celle-ci imitait l'effet d'une flame. La lame était de couleur jaûne soleil.

« Hoero! Zabimaru! » fut la réponse du vice-capitaine.

Le jeune homme s'élança avec une rapiditée et une précision hors du commun pour un élève. Les deux zanpakutos se frapèrent dans un puissant son métalique et Renji fut légèrement repoussé, ce qui étonna quelques capitaines.

'_Show off...' _

Renji repoussa rapidement l'élève d'un grand coup avec Zabimaru et attaqua à son tour très rapidement. Le jeune homme arriva à parer le coup alors que les épées de croisèrent rapidement. Après quelques coups ici et là ainsi que quelques déplacements grâce au shyunpô, l'élève sembla commencer à se fatiguer. Ainsi, le vice-capitaine, après deux pas de shyunpô d'affilé, arriva par derrière l'étudiant et lui mit Zabumaru sous la gorge, arrètant son mouvement à la dernière seconde.

« Tu es mort... » lui dit alors Renji.

L'étudiant éclata d'un grand rire. « Dude, je suis déjà mort! »

Le vice-capitaine souria à pleine dents. « C'est vrai, man! Hey! C'était nice! »

Je regardai les deux hommes rire ensemble et soupirai.

« Cet imbécile ne prendra jamais rien au sérieux... » soupirai-je.

Comme mon examen était terminé, je n'avais donc plus rien à faire ici. Je n'aspirais qu'a une chose : atteindre le dortoir des filles, prendre une longue douche, manger une bouchée et me coucher tôt. J'étais crevée.

Je me levai donc pour me rendre au dortoir et alors que je me dirigeais vers la sortie de l'arène...

« Mysaohry!! »

Je soupirai lourdement.

« Mysaohry!...Attends-moi! »

Je ne pris même pas la peine de m'arreter. Par expérience, je savais qu'il me rattraperait bien assez vite.

'_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai attendue qu'il est passé son examen?...J'aurais dû partir avant...'_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » lui demandai-je d'un ton irrité. Il m'avait maintenant rattrapée.

« Hmmm...c'est bien ce que je croyais...toi, tu n'es pas satisfaite de ton examen! » déclara-t-il d'un ton mi-sérieux.

« Wow! Quel sens de l'observation! » grognai-je.

« Bah! Que veux-tu? Je suis comme ça! »

Je m'arretai pour lui faire face.

« Hey! Ho! Si tu es venu pour te foutre de ma gueule, tu peux retourner d'où tu viens! » le menaçai-je.

« Bon bon...t'énerve pas comme ça! » ce défenda-t-il. « C'était pas aussi mal que tu le crois. Même le capitaine Kuchiki a sourit a ton Hado...c'est pas rien ça! »

« Pfff...C'est simplement parce qu'il a trouver mon Hado pathétique... » Je recommençai à marcher vers le dortoir.

« Toujours à te critiquer toi-même. C'est mauvais pour ta santé, crois-moi. »

« Whatever... »

Silence.

« Comment va ton bras? »

« Ça va.» dis-je.

Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions en face du dortoir des filles. Lorsque nous nous arretâmes, voyant que je ne disais toujours rien, il mit une main sur mon épaule et me tourna doucement face à lui.

« Tu t'en fais pour rien, Mysaoh, ton examen était bon. La plupart des élèves que nous avons vu n'ont même pas réussit à faire bougé Madarame et Abarai de leur place.»

« Peut-être...» Je soupirai puis affichai un léger sourire. « En tout cas Kai, ton admission est certaine. Ton examen était vraiment impressionant. Tu as été bon. »

Kai se prit soudainement la poitrine, feignant une attaque cardiaque. « Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de me faire un compliment?!? »

« Crétin... »

« Ne parle pas contre ton coeur, Mon Coeur! Je sais que tu m'aimes bien.» il me fit un clin d'oeil idiot.

« Pff...Ne va pas te faire d'idées, idiot! C'est quand même à cause de toi que je suis ici! » Je le fixai d'un oeil mauvais.

« C'est le destin qui t'as mit sur ma route... »

Je tournai les yeux au ciel, découragée. « C'est plutôt toi qui t'es foutu sur la mienne...connard de motar! »

Il éclata de rire...Je tournai les talons, furieuse et entrai dans le batiment.

* * *

Les examens étaient maintenant terminé et les capitaines tenaient une réunion pour discuté des résultats. Tous étaient en accord sur la plupart des étudiants, à savoir, qui serait intégré dans les rangs, dans quelle division et qui serait recalé. Toutefois, deux élèves ne faisaient l'hunanimité... 

Ayamato Mysaohry...

Mayukiro Kai...

Les capitaines discutaient entre-eux.

« ...et je dois dire pour ma part que ces deux étudiants mon farorablement étonnés. » déclara le capitaine Komakura de la 7ième division.

« Peut-être mais pour ma part, il y quelque chose chez ces deux élèves qui me dérange. Je ne saurais pas exactement dire quoi mais il y quelque chose dans leur auras qui me pertube grandement. » s'inquiètait la capitaine Soi Fong de la 2ième division.

Un débat s'engagea entre les capitaines. Tous parlaient en même temps émettant leurs opinions et points de vue.

« Silence! » au son de la voix du capitaine de la 1ère division, le commandant Yamamoto, tous se turent.

Il observa chacun des douzes capitaine en face de lui avant de prendre la parole.

« Lorsque nous avons envoyé le vice-capitaine Abarai il y a maintenant près de six ans pour les recueillir ici dans la Soul Society, nous nous doutions déjà qu'ils étaient les deux jeunes gens de la prophécie. Nous savions qu'ils seraient deux, un homme et une femme, qu'ils mourraient au même moment et que leurs destins seraient étroitement liés. La prophécie disait ceci :

_**En l'an 2007, un homme et une femme, dont les destins seront liés dans la mort, entreront le Seireitei. À la fois différent et pareil, le yin-yang, le jour et la nuit, ils seront étroitement liés dans l'après-vie. Ils formeront une entité, un tout. Ils décideront du bien ou du mal. Dans la grande guerre, leur sort sera celui de la Soul Society**_

Nous avons fait venir tous les couples qui sont décédés au même moment en l'an 2007. Ils étaient trente-huit, seulement 4 couples sont entrés dans l'académie. Nous les avons observé étroitement durant les six années d'études de l'académie et il se trouve qu'un seul couple semble avoir les pré-requis pour accomplir la prophécie. _Le jour et la nuit..._ « Makkura nashi tsuki »..._Nuit noire sans lune_...et « Hateshinai akari »..._Éternelle Clartée_...leurs Zanpakutos... »

Les capitaines hochèrent tous de la tête en signe d'affirmation. Tous comprenaient les mots du commandant.

« Ils devront être étroitement surveiller. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettent qu'ils tombent entre de mauvaises mains. S'ils ont vraiment l'habileté de décidé du bien et du mal et du destin du Seireitei, il est de notre devoir de les protégés.

Vous savez tous que Sôsuke Aizen cours toujours. Sa défaite amer contre le représentant shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo l'a affaiblit et mit en fuite mais il doit en ce moment même comploter sa vengeance. Nous devons nous assurer qu'il ne vienne jamais au fait de l'existance des ces deux jeunes gens.

Maintenant, je crois qu'il est tout de même sûr de ne pas les placer dans la même division. D'après les résultats de leurs examens, je crois que nous pouvons les envoyer dans les divisions suivantes :

Capitaine Zaraki, je crois que vous avez un 7ième siège de libre, non? » demanda le commandant

« Ouais! » quelques capitaines désaprouvèrent le manque de manières du capitaine pourtant bien connu pour ça.

« Dans ce cas, je vous envoie Mayukiro Kai. Il a fait preuve d'une bonne force brute et à semblé prendre plaisir à son examen. »

Kenpachi souria démesurément, satisfait d'optenir une tel recrue. Le commandant continua...

« Pour Ayamato Mysaohry, je crois qu'elle ferait un excellent 9ième siège. Qu'en pensez-vous capitaine Kuchiki? »

« Je suis d'accord, commandant Yamamoto. » Kuchiki Byakuya salua Yamamoto pour sa décision.

« Bien. Ceci termine cette réunion. Vous pouvez disposer. » Remercia le commandant.

(À suivre)

* * *

**Lexique Québécois ► Français**

'_Show off...'__ ►_Bouffon. Qui aime se donner en spectacle.

Dude ► Ami

« C'est vrai, man! Hey! C'était nice! » ► « C'est vrai, mon gars! Hey! C'était bien! »

« Whatever »► « Peu importe »

* * *

**Le bla bla de Shayla**

Wow! Voilà mon 3ième chapitre. Franchement, je me suis surpassée autant en longueur quand temps...je me suis couché a 5h10 du matin pour le finir '

Merci à Nanamy pour les encouragements.

Bon, la mise en situation est maintenant terminé et le prochain chapitre sera dédié à l'introduction du complot ainsi qu'a l'introduction de nôs bons vieux persos adoré.

Je disais à la fin du premier chapitre que je ne savais pas trop où je m'en allais avec cette histoire mais maintenant le scénario se dessine bien dans ma tête et je peux tout de suite dire que ça sera une longue histoire. Vraiment comme une suite de Bleach.

Bon! Assez de bla-bla! Je ne vais pas vous vendre tout les « punch »

SVP. Envoyez-moi vos commentaires

J'ai besoin de savoir si vous aimez ou non...

Sur ce...

Until next time

BanKai pour tout le monde!

_**Shayla**_


End file.
